New Year's Confession
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: During the 31st December, Akashi phones a call to Kiyoshi, a person whom he haven't talked with since he graduated in Teikou. They used to meet up in the Junior High time. And now on this last day of the Year, Akashi called him out to meet again, maybe it's one last time? Or is it a beginning for a new story? Kiyoshi couldn't know what it is. Kiyoshi x Akashi


I wrote this in 2-3 hours, when it's about to be New Year's Celebration, I was like..."Hey! I forgot to do something special on New Year!" I was playing Diablo 3 when it's about to be New Year then I quickly changed to write Fanfiction.

It's my first time writing for a new year though. I also feel that this one the story wise, everything is too rushed and shallow too.

I hope everyone can enjoy it, and also I'll be writing a Sequel for this pairing too!

* * *

"Hello, this is Kiyoshi Teppei speaking."

"Kiyoshi, can you come and meet me at the Big Christmas tree in the park everyone will be having a countdown for new year?"

"Is that…Akashi-kun? How've you been!? We haven't seen each other after you graduated from Teikou." Kiyoshi talked with his easy going but happy tone.

"Yeah…I'm fine, so can you come and meet me? Akashi asked over the phone with soft tone.

"Yeah, do I need to bring something over to you?"

"No, I just want to talk with you so see you tonight. Let's meet around 11.30 pm. See you, Kiyoshi."

"Yeah, see you. Akashi-kun."

Kiyoshi and Akashi have been friends since after Kiyoshi lost the match with Murasakibara. Back then, Akashi took interested in Kiyoshi's motive. To protect his friends, and never give up.

After the match when Kiyoshi stayed alone after everyone have already gone home. Akashi went there and he was the one who initiated the conversion.

"It was a good match, why are you crying?"

"Who…are you?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm Akashi Seijurou, the captain of Teikou basketball team, captain of the Generation of Miracle" Akashi introduced himself.

"I lost…I couldn't do a thing…it's the first time I feel so frustrating and powerless."

"You're talking about your marking with Murasakibara? Honestly, I find that boy sometimes said too much." Akashi walked and sat besides with Kiyoshi. "If you really feel powerless, then keep practicing so that you can be better."

"It's no use…I can't keep up with the Natural Talents, they will grow up faster and faster."

"So you're saying that you already give up then? I thought you love Basketball that's why you joined the elite Shoei High."

"Yeah, I love Basketball but…I don't want to have this frustrated feeling again."

"Hey, if you really wanted to get stronger, then I'll coach and help you. How does that sound?"

"But why would you help me?"

"Because I like your specialty, the Iron will, to never give up and never falter. It's such a waste if such a people like you are going to waste. Everyone have different role. Yes, you're an ace right now. But don't you think that a person who is the pillar of the team is much more important and cooler?" Kiyoshi nodded

"Th-thank you, Akashi-kun." Kiyoshi's morale was restored thank to Akashi's word. Kiyoshi cried and that time Akashi was there to embrace him in his arms.

"Just let it go and take this one as a good experience."

"Yeah, I will…I…will…"

And right after that, they started going to meet with each other but one thing that Kiyoshi didn't realize that Akashi was much more colder and stricter to the generation of miracles.

That's how they become connected with each other.

* * *

"Hiii, Akashi-kun! I miss you so much, you stopped calling for months!" Kiyoshi said.

"Sorry, I was busy. Let's go."

"Hey, I heard from Kuroko that you were pretty harsh on them in the middle school time."

"That Tetsuya, he said something unnecessary."

Kiyoshi smiled and ruffled Akashi's hair from behind. "You don't need to get so serious! It's good too that get to know about you more."

"He-hey, don't play with my head!"

"Yes, yes, I knew so many new things about you from Kuroko."

"I'm going to kill Tetsuya later for this!"

"So are you going to punish me?"

"You're too high for me to punish." Kiyoshi bend down his head in the same level as Akashi's height.

Akashi turned his head back and put his lip on Kiyoshi's lip.

"Ak-Akashi! What are you doing?" Kiyoshi put a hand to cover his mouth and blushed but at the same time, he could see Akashi blushed too.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit and spend the time…" Akashi turned around and walked but Kiyoshi grabbed his hands and said

"H-hey, wait for me. Let's walk together while holding hands…it's cold around here." Then they started to walk in the park. They could see a lot of people gathering around for the New Year.

"Yo-you're not good at lying, Kiyoshi." Akashi blushed again.

"Why you're still calling me with my Family name? I thought you called everyone by their first name in Teikou."

"Because…you're special to me…Kiyoshi…back in Teikou, I made everyone served me, and my orders…are absolute. Do you…dislike me for that part of mine?"

"Are you going to order me around too when the time comes?"

"I don't know…maybe I will…"

"Don't worry…I don't mind you being bossy and ordering around…in fact sometimes it feels good to be told what to do." Kiyoshi smiled.

"I don't know…maybe I will…" Akashi made a frown face.

"Don't worry…I don't mind you being bossy and ordering around…in fact sometimes it feels good to be told what to do." Kiyoshi smiled and pulled Akashi into a kiss. "So what's it about that I'm special to you? It's my first time hearing that from a boy you know."

"I don't know, somehow I ended up thinking about you everyday...what are you doing, will you be alright?" Akashi closed his face up to Kiyoshi. "You know after I heard that your legs were badly injured in the match and cannot play for a year. I was almost heartbroken. I wanted to go to your side right away." Akashi's face was sad

"Your answer…seems like it's going around in circle…" Kiyoshi said.

"I see that you still have that hideous personality of yours."

"Don't you like it?" Kiyoshi whispered.

"Yeah…I couldn't say that…it wasn't one of the factors that made me…"

"Made you…what?"

"Fell in love…with you…" Akashi kissed and deepened the kiss, as they kiss. The flares were fired up into the sky, celebrating the New Year. "I think your personality…attracted me…so…will you…go out with me?" Akashi asked as he was blushing.

"Aww, you're so cute like this how can I say no to you?" Kiyoshi hugged Akashi in his arms. "Come...let's go enjoy the firework and the New Year celebration together. Then I'll go to send you back to Tokyo at the train."

"Can I stay at your house?"

"Well, err, I stay at the dorm these days…are you fine with that?"

"Do you have a roommate?" Akashi asked.

"Well, yeah…Actually…it's Kuroko…he said that this semester he wants to stay and practice as much as you can."

"Tetsuya? Then it's okay. I want to meet him too."

"Then let's go and enjoy the festival." Kiyoshi smiled before he took the small hands and walked toward the firework.

"Kuroko, I'm back…" Kiyoshi opened the door to his room.

"Welcome…back…Kiyoshi-senpai. He-hello, Akashi-kun."

"Hello, Tetsuya. How are you?" Akashi smiled as he took off his shoes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"I just come to visit, Teppei. Is something wrong for me to visit someone I know?" Akashi asked before he stretched Kuroko's cheek with his hands.

"Ouch, Akashi-kun. You still like to pick on me as always. Can you please stop?" Kuroko said while Akashi was playing with his face.

"Well, you're so adorable that I couldn't stop myself. Besides, I heard you told Teppei something…too unnecessary." Akashi's eyes sent shiver down Kuroko's spine.

"Kiyoshi-senpai! I thought I told you to not tell Akashi-kun anything!"

"I didn't tell him anything…it just slipped out of my mouth…intentionally…"

"You two are just the same, so hideous with a smile face."

"Kuroko, do you realize you're in a bad position? Two for one." Kiyoshi walked and locked Kuroko from behind.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Akashi, torture him."

"You don't have to tell me, I still have to pay back for his kindness that he did to me." Akashi began to tickle Kuroko, as he knows where Kuroko's weak spot is since Teikou time.

Kuroko was left on the floor breathing heavily because Akashi didn't spare him in the slightest.

"Let's go to sleep, it's already past midnight for a long time." Kiyoshi said.

"Akashi-kun! If you want to sleep alone, I can sleep on the same bed with Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Oh, I didn't know that you want to sleep with another boy nowadays, that's very new for me Tetsuya."

"I-I'm not, Akashi-kun!"

"Then what about I heard that there's something going on between you and that red haired boy? A fake rumor?"

"Sen-Senpai! You don't have to tell him everything!" Kuroko began to blushed

"He didn't, I just take a guess and you fell for my trap." Akashi laughed.

"Hmph! I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow!" Kuroko made an angry puppy face before he ran to his bed and cover himself with the blanket

"See you, Tetsuya. Sleep well." Akashi giggled as he saw Kuroko got angry and blushed.

Akashi looked at Kiyoshi who already lied on the bed and went to get in. "It's a little small for two people, I guess?" Kiyoshi said.

"No, this is even better…so I can feel you more…" Akashi kissed Kiyoshi one last time before he bid him goodnight. Kuroko was trying to eavesdrop but he couldn't hear properly what they're talking. But he's always precautious whenever Akashi is around, because Akashi loved to tease him the most in the club.

* * *

Really, I find Akashi's confession not too cute and not meet my standard. But since I want to keep this fic as a one chapter for New Year occasion, I rushed a bit. So I hope you can enjoy it!

I'll be writing for a sequel with a T rated...It's very very hard for me to come back from writing a M-Rated fic. I always wanted them to do something together. *evil laughed*

Thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
